One of the problems experienced by individuals in trying to keep accurate records is the problem of capturing and storing data into a computer spread sheet program or some other type of computer program. This problem is increased by the retail stores that sell a wide variety of goods under one roof. For example, large stores may sell groceries, pharmaceuticals, clothing, sporting equipment, furniture, etc. The result is that even when an individual has retained the credit card receipt or entered the total amount in a check book register at such a store, a single purchase may include a number of categories for an individual's budget. At present, the only way of handling this problem is to retain the sales receipt and mutually enter each item on the sales receipt into the proper category of a spreadsheet program. This is a laborious and error prone method. The end result is that the vast majority of people do not maintain accurate personal or business records for their transactions that involve cash, check, debit cards, or credit cards. The reason is simply that a single trip to a large store will result in the purchase of items that may fall into five or more different categories of a budget.